wastland fire
by qota the dragan
Summary: With the NCR and Legion expelled from the Mojave, President Draigo Neosho looks over his country. But as tensions rise between factions in his own country a massive nation in the north reveals itself and the legend continues to grow in strength. Now it appears that the greatest war in two hundred years is brewing. and New Vegas is ground Zero.
1. Chapter 1

President Draigo Neosho looked over his city from his tower in the sky. He was a Handsome asian man with long unkempt hair and a rugged but short bered. He was younger then you would expect for a president, only 33, but you could tell by the way he cared himself that he was very experienced. He wore a light brown leather duster over a t shirt, combat trousers, and black combat boots. He had won his country with blood and bullets, driving both the legon and the NCR out of his territory. Now the young president was looking out his window at the sun rising over the Mojave Nahson.

He could see almost the entire country from his tower. He could see lights in the west that represented the growing trading town of Good Spring. He could see the laser fire as Mohave forces clashed with fiends on the outskirts of town. There was the dust from the restoration projects at Nipton. And he could see the fires of soldiers stationed at camp McCarran. The camp was once under the control of the NCR or New California Republic but now it was under the crossed gun and sword banner of the Mojave Nahson.

if you were an outsider then you would wonder how such a county could exist. The small country was surrounded on all sides by the two the most militant empires in the country, the NCR to the West and the Legion to the East. For such a small country to expel both massive super powers you would think that Draigo kicked them both in the nuts, hard. And in a way you would have been right, he assassinated the legions Caesar and killed his Legit laneus in battle. He also had general oliver pushed off the Dam, effectively ending NCR involvement in the Mojave. So in light of all this you would think that in the past year since the battle of Hoover Dam the two empires would suffer defeats. But you would be surprised. The Legion, under the direction of Emperor Vulpes Inculta has take most of western texas and has almost doubled their holdings in the east. And NCR forces under General Moor had started taking territory in washington and mexico, north and south of there borders. They also established a navy and almost doubled their air force. But Draigo's Infant country continued to flourish as people from the NCR continued to come to vegas to gamble and trade in the more "lax" regulations of the Mojave.

"You up already" Asked a voice behind Draigo, he turned and saw Sarah Weintraub zipping up her vault 21 jumpsuit. She was a good looking women of about twenty nine with long blond hair.

Draco had formed a comfortable routine with the women, he would wake up at 5:30 and workout until Sarah woke up. Then they would have sex before breakfast, followed by Sarah gong to work at the vault and Drago attending his duties as President. Finally they would meet at the lucky 37 presidential sweat and have sex before bed. However despite fucking her on a regular breakfast neither of them would claim to have significant feeling for the other. Draico still continued to fuck other women from time to time and Sarah knew that and didn't care much.

"thanks for last night" said Drago as Sarah took a sip of coffee.

"don't mention it, mr President" said Saira taking another sip of coffee

"call me that again and I'll have the Yes Man kick you out"

"whatever, O supreme leader of the mojave" she said laughing.

"Now that is more like it" said Draigo smiling.

"well better get going" said Sarah.

"Sarah wate" Said drago "take this" He drew a pistol and held it out to her by the baral.

"You know that i don't like guns" she said, backing away slightly.

"I know its just," he paused for a moment. "I don't want people trying to get to me thru you, so please take it". Reluctantly Sarah took the gun and put it in her jumpsuit pocket.

"I hope you don't have to use it," said Draigo.

"I do to" Said Sarah and with that she left the room.

Draigo walked over to his bar and opened a bottle of vodka. After a few sips he heard the elevator door opened.

"Mr president, there is someone here to see you" Said the yes man in his annoyingly happy

voce.

"Who is it?" Asked Drago, not bothering to look up from his bottle.

"Why am I not surprised that after all this time you still only care for you drink," said a familiar voice.

"Ha, good to see you to Cass," said Draigo. Cass was probably Draigos best friend at the moment even tho they had a rocky relationship of late. After the secant battle of Hoover Dam Drago and Cass had started sleeping with each other on a regular bases. Four for months they had a strong relationship until it fell apart after a particularly nasty fight. They were both similar in the way that they hated getting tied down and definitely loved sex. At first that strengthened their relationship, but overtime they began to realize that they were just two assholls looking to eachother and tring to be more then asshols. As much as they had loved each other, they were just not working out. And after a particularly brutal fight about the woman who ran the thorn they decided to end it, they worked better as friends anyway. Cass had traveled to california to reclaim her caravan business, and Draigo had continued to learn to govern his country.

"Did the crimson caravan finally colf up the rights to your caravan?" Asked Draigo, laughing.

"right after they finished pissing themselves," she laughed sitting down on the bar next to her ex lover.

"Want a drink" asked the young President.

"Provided you have something other then that bramon piss and rotten potatoes that you call alcohol" Said cass ponting at his bottle of vodka.

"fuck off" he said before pouring some whisky in a shot glass and handing it to her.

"I remember you loving vodka that time we were were trapped in that cave hiding from legion assassins"

"I was so sober at that point that I would have gotten drunk off of my own piss had you not come thru with with that stuff" said cass laughing

They began bantering with one another for a few moments until Draigo got up and looked out of his window

"So, I'm going to assume that you did not come all the way to New Vegas to get a drink" Said Draigo turning around.

"I am heading back to california and I wondered if you wanted me to pick up anything for you" said Cass.

He sat back down and took a long swig from his bottle.

"I need as many 12 gage pulse slugs as you can get, and a much armor piercing ammo and as many microfusion and energy cells as you can fit on those bromon" he took another swig

"and as many automatic weapons as you can convince the gun runners to calf up. plus some anti material rifles and hunting rifles"

Cass looked at her former lover for the first time in a long time she felt worried for him.

"So it's true, the Brotherhood is on the move." Said Cass.

The Brotherhood of steel had been allowed to roam freely through the Mojave after they supported Draigo in the secant battle of hoover dam. When Cass had left for new California they had been friendly, working with the Mojave Nation army (AN I will call it the MNA for short) to wipe out raders and deathclaws in the area. But Cass had heard rumors that the brotherhood had started to harass travelers in the Mojave for energy weapons gong as far as killing caravan bromon to prevent weapons that they deemed "dangerous" from "falling into the wrong hand".

"The Sons of Bitches shot up a follower after she refused to give up her plasma pistol." said Draigo followed by another swig of vodka.

"the follower survived and they claim that she drew on them but people are not happy about it, especially the rangers"

Not long after the Mojave declared independence the NCR rangers split Back into two parts, the desert ranger had unified with the NCR when the legion had approached the hoover dam. After The Mojave Nation declared independence from the NCR some of the Rangers decided that the unification treaty was void now that the NCR no longer controlled the Mojave, and that the Desert rangers should go back to their old home and continue to protect the people of the Mojave. So after weeks of debating they split back into two entities, the NCR and Desert Rangers. They still did not answer to Draigo and his army but they helped defend the people from raiders and most importantly, help armes merchants avoid the brotherhood.

"I don't want war with the brotherhood but right now I can't take too many precautions," said Draigo followed by him draining the bottle.

Cass sipped her whisky. She was worried about her ex lover. He was a traveler, use to packing up and leaving before he got too attached to anyone. Now he was running a new country and he was already about to face civil war.

"So, how is she?" asked Cass, changing the subject.

"What?" said Draigo

"the girl that I saw coming out of the casino before I came in. Her name is Sarah, right?"

"right."

"so," she said.

"She's ok," said Draigo, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"She good for you," Said Cass.

"can we change the subject?" said Draigo.

"She's good looking, blond, and too stupid to care if you fuck other women," Said Cass.

"I wasn't fucking anyone else" Said Draigo angrily.

"This isn't about us," Said Cass.

"This is always about us," yield Draigo. "You know that I wasn't fucking Scarlett, you're just too much of a cowardly bitch to deal with with an actual relationship!"

"you bastard!" said Cass followed by her punching him in the face. Draigo followed up by punching Cass, followed up by a kick to the knees. He then grabbed her shirt and punched her in the face. Cass responded by kicking him in the nuts. She then grabbed her bottle of whisky and slammed it onto his face. The glass cut into Draigo's skin and the alcohol ran into the cuts making him feel like he was on fire. He grabbed his face and yelled in pain followed by Cass knocking him down straddling his waist as she began punching him in the face time and time again. In a sudan move Draigo shot up knocking Cases of off him so that he was on top. He grabbed her head and made like he was going to knock her out on the floor but at the last moment he changed his mind, and kissed her.

After a moment of stunned silence Cass began kissing him back. They began grabbing at each others cloths and in less than a minute they were naked on the floor using their cloths as bedding. Draigo was still on top and he began by forcing her legs apart with his legs and thrusting his member into her.

"Fuck!" yield Cass and he plowed into her. Most of the time when Cass had sex she was on top and generally controlled where they were going. But when she was with Draigo he always put everything he had into it. That was part of what made her like him so much, he was not afraid of her and for some reason when they were both fighting for dominance it made the act feel so much more intimate.

"W- we.. fuck.. we need to talk about th... this after, o...ok" said Draigo with gasping breaths.

"Ok" Said Cass befor her voice broke up into mones. There would be a long and awkward conversation when she woke up. But for now she had to focus on lasting longer than him, and maybe getting on top before this is over.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a derelict part of the Mojave wasteland a lone figure walked along. A molerat poked his head out of his nest to see what the strange figure was, the mutated animal new better than to approach the man but kept one eye on him as he waked by. A coyotes looked away from his meal as the strange man walked by, were it not for the human carcass that he was devowing he would have attacked the man. However, at the time he was full and did not need another meal. But, from behind a rock a far more dangerous predator lay in wait. The feand is called Boom Stick, and he was eying the lone man like a Deathclaw would eye a hunk of meat. Had Boom Stick been thinking clearly he would wondered why a man would be wandering around in the middle of nowhere. But considering that Boom Stick was a third generation fend he had spent almost his entire life hi as a kite. And now he had lost his home in the ruins of outer vegas, his family, and most importantly, his drugs. So that is why, with no thought for how he was going to deal with the man he jumped out of the rock and pulled the trigger on his lever action shotgun. But there was no flash, no bang, no screams of agony as buckshot pierced the mans flesh. The man had thrown a throwing knife into the firing mechanism of the gun.

"You die Now" yield Boom stick, grabbing the knife and running at the man. The last thing he ever saw was a flash of silver and his head falling off his body

"Well, that was easy" said the man, almost as if the rats and coyotes could hear him. He replaced his throwing knife in its sheath and cleaned his sword on his clothes before putting it back in its sheath on his back. It was a pre war ninjite sword, and the man had two on his back. But this was hardly worth denting his "special" sword over.

In the distance he could see the lights of new vegas, A beacon of false hope and broken promises in the waste land. So far in his journey from the north he had only had to draw his smaller, more primitive sword, But soon that would change.

"New vegas, if only you knew what was coming, if only you new"


	2. Empires

**AN/ Thanks to ****SimplyTheBaest and OB1 for their reviews. In the future I will try to get people to proof read my stories before I publish. I want publish every week but most likely I will not be able to do that. But the more reviews and fallows I get the harder I'll work. **

Salt lake city, Imperial palace tower

Emperor Vulpes looked over his new city. He was in an old airplane control tower in what was once the salt lake city airport. It was now the new Imperial plaice, And this is where Vulpis plans to build New Rome. Only six months ago the city had been an Irradiated hell hole occupied only by super mutants, centers, feral ghouls, and bloatflies. But after months of slaves packing dirt over the Irradiated ground and building new buildings from the stones of the area the city was beginning to look like a old world town. The legion had lost many lives in taking the city and even more slaves to radiation poisoning but people were disposable, symbols were not. Cesar was so obsessed with the idea of new vegas as new Rome that he refused to compromise with his tactics. The legion had lost too many resources after the battle of hoover dam that they forgot that there was so much unclaimed land the east, south, and north that the legion could have taken over in a forth of the time they spent in the mohave.

"My emperor" said A guard named Setiferus "The kansas city representative is here."

"than you Setiferus" Said Vulpes he sat down on his desk. As the legion marched east one of his advanced Furmontary had came in contact with a huge city called Kansas City. It was a large city that had sprung from a vault 200 years ago, but like all valts there was a special Quark. the vault was used to test how a slave sitome works. After they had emerged from their vault they had used their slaves to takeover the city from the ghouls establish dominion over the surrounding area. They built a great wall around their city and vast farms and massive factories, worked by the slaves that are descended from the original vault slaves. And now the representative of the slave city was on his way to decus an alliance with the legon. Caesar or laneus would take the town over but Vulpus saw a chance to make a powerful ally.

The door opened to reveal a man in a suit and tie. He looked friendly enough but his eyes gave him away. This man was a killer and he loved it. Behind him four girls were on there hands and knees. They were wearing pre war summer dresses and metal collars with leashes attached to them, and the Kansas city representative was holding the leashes.

"I hope that you find my gifts acceptable." said the man "by the way, my name is Gooden, James Gooden." He began laff like he had made an incredible joke.

"up you go slaves" Said James and the four slaves walked up in front of Vulpus. they were young, probably 16-17 and had long hair that hung over their shoulders in brades. Vulpus could see that they also had numbers tattooed on their necks, like serial numbers. They were also very good looking except for one who had a long scar on her face and a missing eye.

"they are Quite satisfactory" Said Vulpus trying to ignore them, he would enjoy them later but for now he had bigger things to deal with.

"but you haven't even seen the best part" He said.

"what do you mean," Asked Vulpis.

"Perhaps I should give you a demonstration" said James. He then reached into his back pocket and drew a 9 millimeter pistol. Vulpus reached for his .45 and his guards pointed their marksmen cabins at the diplomat.

"hay hay hay!" he said putting his hands in the air "I'm not suicidal, i'm not going to shoot you." After a few seconds of silence he flipped the gun so he was holding it with the barrel and said "the gun is part of the demonstration, may I continue."

Without lowering his gun Vulpus said "continue."

"good, slaves 108 and 107, sit up" Said James, followed by the scared slave and the slave next to her sitting up.

"108 tell your new master how you Know 107"

The slave without scars (who Vulpes assumed was 108) looked at Vulpus and said "said she is my sister, we grew up together"

"Good" said James "now 107, tell Master Vulpes why you look like a ghoul."

"My old master wisely decided to punish me with his knife" Said 107. "After that I was sold to the state and worked on the fields until master James bought me"

"very good" said james. "Now 108, do you love your sister"

the slave looked confused but said "yes master"

"Good" he said before handing 180 the gun, "Now kill her"

Vulpes g

was taken aback, I wasn't like he treated slaves with thoughtfulness and respect but damn, even he would not be that cruel.

"What, pless no, no, don't do this master!" begged 107. James kicked her into the ground

"don't hesitate, do as you are told" he said to 108.

108 pointed the gun at her sister

107 looked at her and begged "please, please don't do this to me sister, pl" she was cut short by a gunshot into her skull.

the room was silent and Vulpes looked at his guards, they looked at him and he could tell what they were thanking, they wanted to put this man in the ground. Vulpus honestly would have enjoyed that but, It was only a slave, not worth killing a valuable alliance over. 108 dropped the gun and continued to stare into space. Vulpes looked into her eyes and he could see extreme fear, and anger.

"gards remove the body and take the other slaves to my chambers" Said Vulpes.

He then looked at James. "We have work to do," said Vulpes.

"you got that right" said James, and he set down to in front of the desk.

"So strat to business," said Vulpes "What do you want in exchange for support for the Legon, slaves, guns, capps?"

"Why would we want your capps, we have all that we need," said James.

"Well, then why are you here?" Asked Vulpes.

"Ha" laughed James. "the vault that my people came out of opened up 250 years ago, how do you think we survived for so long?"

"Inlighten me," said Vulpes. This man didn't come here to boast, he had one goal to make sure the Legion was on his side. He tried not to show it but he was terrified of the legion, as he should be, thought vulpus.

"the same way that your legon survived after the death of caesar, we decided that we would survive no matter the cost, in the first fifty years we had to eat are slaves when they got too old to work." He paused for a moment as is trying to see vulpes reaction to this before continuing. "If any slave even thought of rebeling then we would force them to kill, cook, and serve their closest family member to their masters. Then they would be put in an isolation cage with nothing to eat but the bones of their loved ones. "They would be left in there until they starved to death in front of their fellow slaves. It was harsh but it made the slaves work hard to protect themselves and their families. Within twenty years we had no need to eat slaves but the punishment remains. The slaves weren't people any more, only machines to be used at are wilm. And with these machines we built a completely self sustaining city. well almost completely self sustaining."

"What do you mean, _almost_ self sustaining?" Asked Vulpus.

"There are some minerals that we cannot find in our immediate area, especially Salt and Sulfur," Said James lighting a cigarette. "want a light?" he asked, holding a cigarette out to him.

After a few seconds of Vulpus staring at him without saying a word he put the cigarette up.

"So this is what you want." said Vulpes.

"yes I want to trade slaves and guns for salt and sulfur" said James taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "Do you have an ashtray, I don't want to burn the building down"

"So what was all that _stuff_ for?" Aced Vulpus, handing him a ashtery from a drawer in his desk.

"What _stuff?_"

"Killing that slave, telling me stories of cannibalism, did you mean to intimidate us"

James was silent for a moment before responding "we want to show you how similar we are."

"Were not fucking savages, like you" snarled Vulpes.

"I mean that we will do whatever it takes to survive, even if it means doing stuff that pre war society would deam a crime against humanity" said James. "We are survivors, and our nations will still be on the top of the world when the NCR and Mojave are descending into the pits of hell."

"Even if I agree to this treaty I can only offer you salt, we have no significant sulfur reserves," Said Vulpes.

"That is where you are wrong" said James.

"Do you think that I do not know my own lands" Said Vulpes

"of course not, but we do know that there is a land to the north that the pre war people called yellowstone, it is said to have vast deposits of sulfur in it"

"So why don't you mine it your self?" Aced Vulpes.

"we don't have the manpower to secure the area for a long period of time, but you do."

"So intern for guns and ammunition you want for us to secure an unknown piece of wilderness and strip it of natural resources" Said Vulpus

"And you will receive the finest slaves and guns in the waste for this effort," said James.

"I don't want your slaves and I don't need your guns," said the Emperor. Vulpus wanted to have a army of soldiers not machines. And he honestly did not believe that those slaves were people any more.

"I get it, you think that there is some tip of fale safe code that we programed into our slaves to make them obey only us, and I won't waste my time trying to convince the bull otherwise. But you do not want to tern are guns down," Said James.

"And why is that?" asked Vulpus.

"why did you lose the secant battle of hoover dam?" asked James.

"What the fuck does that have to do with this?!" Vulpes exclaimed, in reality he had an idea of where he was going but it was important to make sure he knew who was incharge.

"You lost because you did not have the firepower to deal with brotherhood soldiers or enclave vediberds," said James. "If the legion had, armor piercing bullets, anti air rockets, and Fat boy mini nuke launchers, do you think that the tide could have turned in you favor, but by all means keep waving knives at the mohave."

There was truth to his words, thought Vulpes as he considered his options.

"You have a deal" said Vulpes making a decision, he was sure that Caesar was rolling in his grave right now but at the time he did not care. This was his empire and he would see it to victory, whatever it took.

"you will not regret this" said james standing up.

"Guards escort the man to his corders, and bring me lucas," Said the young emperor. After all I have a war to plan thought Vulpes.


	3. Factions

**AN: I want to update weekly but I have to put time into editing the documents, Espeshaly considering that I have dyslexia. **

**I do not own fallout**

**Former NCRF Correctional facility, now Desert ranger headquarters**

Ranger Randall Steven was not in the mood to deal with this shit. First a group a fiend killed one of his rangers. Then he got a radio message saying that his men in the big empty were going to have to stay for a few more days. And now the arms merchant was demanding double the price that he initially asked for.

"You said fifty thousand caps, no more, no less," Said the ranger to the gunrunner representative.

"Well things have changed," said the arms merchant.

"How, has the NCR stopped buying your weapons and you need more caps," Said the ranger.

The merchant started to look nevus for a second but quickly regained his composure.

"President Draigo ordered a embargo on both the desert rangers, and the brotherhood, I would be hung if I was caught selling to you" Said the merchant

"Damn!" said Randal and he slammed his fist into the wall. The President was a fool if he thought that that an embargo would stop them from fighting, all that it did was give the brotherhood the upper hand. The young president was not what Randal would call "presidential" the man was more of a drunk than anything else and his policies were brutal and short sighted. He may have been an excellent fighter, commander, and Courier. But to say that he knew what it took to run a country would be pushing it. Randal had only met him once, shortly after the NCR, Desert Ranger dissolution treaty the president had walked up to NCRCF and demanded that he talk to Stevens. He had then Asked the desert rangers to join with him as branch of the MNA(**Mojave Nation Army**). Stevens refused and Draigo had left with only one warning, if they crossed him then he would have the boomers fly there bomber over the old prison and turn it into a freshwater reservoir for Good Springs.

"Seventy thousand and you have a deal" Said Randal to the Arms merchant.

"Better than nothing" Grumbled the man before he turned around to his bodyguards and began ordering them to unload the bramon carts.

There were several .305 caliber and 5mm automatic rifles as well as enuf AP ammo to kill an army of Deathclaws. He had also ordered 16 Anti material rifles with full complements of normal, AP, and explosive .50 cal ammo. But the most important part of the purchase was the four crates of 12 gauge puce slugs, puce mines and pulse grenades. One slug could short circuit a Paladin's armor and kill the man in side of it.

"Well it was good meeting with you, now if you do not mind handing over my caps, I have to go, for the sake of my neck" Said the merchant.

"Here you go" said Randal handing him over seventy thousand in NCR bills.

"What the fuck is this!" Yield the Gun Merchant.

"Your payout," said Randall calmly

"I said fucking caps!, In case you have not notest this is not NCR territory any more, you're…." The merchant was interrupted by Randall putting a ranger Sequoia to his head. The gunrunner guards drew their guns and aimed them at the veteran ranger. Suddenly several rangers in full combat amrer and head mask came out from behind cover and aimed their rifles at the guards.

"How long were they there?" asked the merchant before the gun was pushed into his face.

"Listen here you fucking coward, I say you are getting paid in in NCR dollars, and unless you want to be paid in bullets I suggest you and your men run to California and spend your hard earned cash." Growled Randall.

"Fuck this" growled the merchant before pocketing the bills. "Stand down men" He said, gesturing to the guards.

"Now get the fuck out," Said Randall, gesturing with his revolver.

"no one crosses the gun runners and gets away with it" said The merchant as he left.

"We should have killed them," Said one of the rangers after the merchant left.

The ranger was his second in command, a ghoul named Jane Davidson she was one of the most experienced rangers alive. She was a Chinese assassin in the great war who was stranded in america when the booms hit. After she ghoulified she changed her name to sound more American and over time she lost her accent and with her rotten face no one could tell that she was a Chinese person. She had joined the desert rangers almost as soon as they were founded and has been part of them for over 150 years.

"Were still the good guys hear," Said Randall.

"Ya well, that is gone to bite us in the ass" Said Jane, shouldering her rifle.

"What are they going to do, the gun runners will keep dealing with us and it is not like there going to go to Drago after that embargo" Said Randall.

"Whatever" said the ghoul "speaking of the president I heard that he is planning on annexing Jamestown."

"The mutant city, why does he want them?" Asked Randall.

"Think about it," Said Jane.

"All they do is sit there and farm, what could they do for him" Said Randall.

"What in the waste is stronger than a paladin in power armor" Said Jane.

"So the bastard is moving against the brotherhood" said Randall.

"I say preparing," said Jane "speaking of which what is our next move."

"We set up defenses in our outpost and work on gaining the trust off the locals," said James, "go set the people up with the weapons, I'll head to prim and see if they will let us make an outpost there."

Jain bit her lip and said "that is pretty close to hidden valley," she said. "you will be at risk there."

"all the more reason for me to go," he said.

"When are you leaving," she asked.

"tonight, to avoid brotherhood patrols," said the Ranger.

"Get some sleep then" Said Jane.

"are you sure?" Asked Randall

"I'm over 200 years old, I can handle a few greenhorns" Said the female ghoul.

"Good to know" Said Randall as he walked to the barracks.

Hidden valley

Head paladin Edgar Harden revised the plan of attack for the sixteenth time, knights would used silenced weapons and recon suits to deactivate any mines or explosives that may have been planted by the rangers. Then Paladins would use rocket launchers to take out any snipers on the towers. Finally paladins welding plasma casters and Gatling lasers would kill everything that moves whale paladins on the ridge would cover them from a distance with gaseous guns. He had planned out every movement, every shot, every death. But the elder still would not approve the plan.

His door opened and a man in a green robe walked in.

"Elder" Said Hardin "What brings you hear."

"the Head scribe told me an interesting story about a knight who was injured in freeside when investigating the cerulean robotics factory," Said the elder "he went to the followers for medical treatment but when they learned he was brotherhood they turned him down."

"So, we haven't always had the best relationship with the followers, they are just outsiders." Said Hardin

"The issue is that that contradicts everything that we know about the followers, they are well known for giving help to anyone in need" Said McNamara.

"And why are you taking this this to me?" Asked Hardin.

"I sent a scribe to look into this and they found something quite interesting," Said McNamara.

"And what would that be elder."

"Apparently a field hospital that belonged to the followers was massacred by people welding energy weapons and wearing power armor," Said the Elder.

"And you think that I ordered this," Said Hardin

"let me assure you I had nothing to do with this..."

"I don't give a shit about what you did," said McNamara. "All that I care about is making sure that it never happens again."

"And why is that." Asked Hardin.

"we can't afford to risk the outsiders resenting us any more than they already do, If we are going to survive in the Mojave we need the government to support us," Said the Elder.

"Why?" Asked Hardin, "when have we ever needed them."

"I know that you think that all of our problems can be solved by lasers and plasma but that thinking can only get us killed now." Said McNamara, he picked up the battle plans and looked them over.

"We will survive, that is what the brotherhood did for two hundred of years, and we will do it for another two hundred" Said Hardin.

"No no we won't!" Yield McNamara, he sighed before continuing "I am going to New Vegas to talk with Draigo about organizing a peace treaty with the Rangers."

"Why come to me with this, do you expect me to support you shiting on the codex like this!" Said Hardin standing up."You and I both know what he will want, we can't risk these weapons getting into the wrong hands!"

Hardin thought about the many arms merchants coming into the country and selling energy weapons from California. There was a huge demand for weapons from the MNA and Hardin could only imagine what they would do with such weapons. If it were not for the Brotherhood intercepting the merchants god knows what sort of equipment they would have on them by now, and what they would do with them.

"I don't like it any more than you do," said McNamara "but if we plan to survive we have to make compromises."

"Lision, Edgar I trust you to do what is right for the Brotherhood, so I trust that whale I am gone you will hold down the fort until I return."

Hardin waited for a moment before saying. "I will send a paladin escort detail to make sure you get to make sure you get to the city safely".

"No, I need to keep a low profile, at least for now." Said McNamara, "I will be leaving tomorrow disguised as a mercenary."

"I don't like it," Said Hardin. "What if the Rangers kill or kidnap you."

"That is exactly why I need to be incognito" Said the elder, "And I need you here to make sure that nothing happens to jeopardize the negotiations." The elder then sat up and began walking out of the room.

"Good luck Elder" Said Hardin.

"And good luck to you, Brother." And with that the elder left the office.

Hardin put his head in his hands and considered the conversation. If he went thru with the negotiations. Then years of careful work and patience were for nothing. He also doubted that he could talk the elder out of this. He had ran the problems over and over in his head and every time he had the same result, If the elder reached New Vegas then over 200 years of fighting to keep these weapons out of the wrong hands would be in vain. He had one option left, but he didn't like it at all.

Hardin turned to the wall and opened a small compartment revealing a radio. Ever since the mutants left black mountain the brotherhood had taken control of it, and by combining it with their pre war tech and knowledge they had a signal that covered the entirety of the Mojave. It was incredibly useful for sending messages to the many new brotherhood outpost in the Mojave since the lock down was lifted. He booted up the small wall mounted PC nexted to the Radio and selected the Free-side outpost. Hidden in the basement of a ruin he doubted that he would be able to talk with them but for now all he needed to do was type a message into the PC and it would be translated into a form of morse code that the brotherhood had invented years ago, the only difference from traditional mores code was that instead of two different characters there were fore. The message would then be sent to the outpost where they would read it and prepare to carry out their orders.

"_HPEH TO BoS OP A OLD MAN WILL COME THEW FS TO NV DRESSED AS A BH HE WILL BE ARMED WITH ENERGY PISTOL REPORT BACK WHEN HE IS KA"_

The message was brief but it got the point across well enuf.

'I'm sorry brother' thought Hardin as he logged of the PC and put it back in the wall.

* * *

**MNA headquarters, Fort McKarin, private training room.**

Draigo lunged at the straw dummy with his machete gladius stabbing it threw its torso.

_Cass was the only person he new that he could fuck until he was asleep. but considering that he was it was still only 10 in the morning when Cass came over he didn't stay passed out for long. _

Draigo ripped the blade out and slashed through its throat.

_Apparently she was an even lighter sleeper because she was long gone by the time he woke up._

With all his strength he stabbed the Manikin in the neck and with a twist of his blade he separated the head from the body of the manikin.

_The bitch left without even a note, she just ran. just like how she runs from all her other problem._

He raised his machete and started hacking at the headless training dummy, tearing it apart.

"I think that you killed it." Said a voice at the doorway.

Drago spun around pointing his sword in the direction of the voice before he saw who it was a he put the gladius away.

"Don't startal me like that Johnson." Said Draigo.

"just checking in to let you know how the power armor training is gone," Said cannibal Johnson.

"And how is it?" Said Draigo. After the battle of hoover dam the enclave remnants began working with the MNA to teach them how to use power armor and fly virdaberds. So far teaching people to use power armor was easy, teaching them to be effective with it is hard

"Well we got to the point where they can shoot without almost killing themselves, so pretty good considering." Said Johnson.

"Considering what," Draigo.

"Now i'm no engineer but I know that we are dealing with over two hundred year old machinery, and like all machinery it breaks down"

"So the the power armor is broken," Said Draigo taking a drink from a bottle of water.

"I wouldn't say brocan, more like damaged, point is that without some proper tools we can't have them running at 100 percent" Said Johnson

"Do you think that we can build new armor with these tools?" Asced Draigo.

"Probably, you would have to ask doc Henry," Said Johnson leaning on the door.

The young President picked up his compact .45 pistol and started disassembling it before saying. "I already sent Veronica to the the big empty to find anything that they may done with power armor, hopefully they found something you people can use to fix the armor, but in the meantime do you think that the power amer operators are ready for a combat mission?"

"depends on what you plan of fighting," Said Johnson.

"Nightkin," Said Draigo cleaning the barrel of the gun.

"Probably, provided that they don't have any pulse weapons we should be fine," Said Johnson.

"good, get the operators on the birds in an hower," said Draigo sliding his gun back together.

"Were are we jonge" asked Johnson.

"There is a nest of crazed Nightkin in a cave near Jacups town. I've been talking with their leader Marcus and he needs them gone, so we are going to take them out and intern Jacups town becomes part of the Mojave Nation." Said Draigo.

"All right, I'll get the people up to the birds," Said Johnson. The old solder left the room but before he closed the door he Said "I know what it's like to lose yourself to war. Take it from a old solder, you the worst is over and its time for peace. don't forget that." And with that he left.

Draigo stood up and went to the armor locker and put on his elite riot gear. He was better of without Cass, all that she would do is get in the way. It would be hard but he would take it one day at a time. And when she returned he would not need her any more. And with that he walked out to the Vertibird, and to war.


End file.
